In many applications, multiple processes access a common dataset to both read and write the data. Some processes may access the same data concurrently. It is possible, given the system design and performance that a read operation does not return the most recently written value.
Some systems that provide storage may advertise their system as providing a certainly level of data consistency (i.e., whether a read returns the correct value). The actual consistency level may or may not be what is advertised.